Me versus Matematick
by CermePhinaaa
Summary: Donghae kesulitan belajar matematika, ia meminta bantuan Kibum untuk mengajarinya. Tapi Kibum minta imbalan. Berhasilkah Donghae menghapal rumus matematika? KiHae, yaoi. Mari menghapal rumus bersama-sama :) Kita belajar sambil membaca. Don't Like Don't Read. OneShoot, Review?


**Me Versus Matematick**

**.**

Cast :  
Kim Kibum  
Lee Donghae

**.**

Note :  
Fic ini tercipta karena saya yang sebal sekali dengan Matematika. Berhubung saya mau ujian juga, jadi sekalian aja bikin cerita dan ngapalin rumus. So, tarraaa… terciptalah fic ini.

**.**

Warning :  
EYD tak sesuai, Typo's, Dilarang protes (Bashing, Flame) just silent! Segera pencet **'X or Exit'** because this story is **yaoi**.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Me vs Matematick**

**Present By :**

**CermePhinaaa**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana hasil ulangan matematikamu kemarin, Donghae?" Tanya seorang namja berwajah dingin dan berpipi sedikit bulat, kepada seorang namja bermata indah– Donghae.

"Uuummm… Kibummie, hasilnya jelek sekali." Jawab Donghae merengut, lalu memberikan lembaran kertas yang dari tadi di pegangnya. Namja berwajah dingin– Kibum meraih kertas Donghae, dan melihatnya.

"Kau mendapat nilai 2,5 Hae?.." Ujar Kibum, dan Donghae mengangguk sedih.

"Iya, benar. Buruk sekali bukan nilaiku. Aigo… matematika sangat menyebalkan Bummie." Sahut Donghae. "Bummie… kau kan dapat nilai 9,5. Jadi, ajari aku yaa… jebbal…" Kata Donghae dengan menggoyang – goyangkan sebelah lengan Kibum.

"Kau yakin ingin aku yang mengajarimu?."

"Iya.. iya, aku yakin sekali." Sahut Donghae.

"Tapi, kalau mau aku ajari. Harus ada imbalannya loh, chagiya…" Ujar Kibum sedikit menyeringai. Dan Donghae menelan salivanya kecut.

"Ba– baiklah, tidak apa – apa. Asalkan kau mau membantuku, Bummie…" Kata Donghae sedikit terbata.

"Ayo, kita ke apartementku." Ajak Kibum menarik tangan Donghae.

'**Donghae, bodoh. Tapi.. mau bagaimana lagi.'** Rutuk Donghae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apartement Kibum. Ruang santai.

Donghae dan Kibum duduk bersebelahan dilantai, dengan beralaskan karpet.

"Soal mana yang kau tidak mengerti, Hae?" Tanya Kibum.

"Yang ini, Bummie." Jawab Donghae sambil menunjukan sebual soal didalam bukunya. Dan Kibum memperhatikan soal tersebut.

***Soal*  
**Nilai rata – rata data pada tabel dibawah ini adalah…

** Nilai** **Frekuensi  
**30 – 38 6  
39 – 47 11  
48 – 56 7  
57 – 65 15  
66 – 74 11  
**Jumlah** **50**

"Hae, cara menghitungnya itu seperti ini. Perhatikan baik – baik." Ucap Kibum mulai menuliskan rumus dibuku Donghae. Dan Donghae memperhatikan apa yang Kibum tulis.

30 **ditambah** 38 **dibagi** 2 **samadengan** 34

"Jadi setiap nilai yang terdapat dalam baris harus ditambah kan, lalu dibagi dua." Ujar Kibum, Donghae mengangguk paham. "Dan jika nilai pada baris pertama sudah ketemu hasilnya. Kau tidak usah repot – repot untuk mengulang rumusnya lagi buat data baris selanjutnya. Untuk mencari hasil kedua, kau hanya tinggal menambahkan **Interval** pada hasil pertama dan begitu seterusnya." Jelas Kibum.

"Lalu cara mencari intervalnya?" Tanya Donghae.

"Cara mencari **Interval** adalah dengan, mengurangi angka pertama pada baris kedua dengan angka pertama pada baris pertama. Seperti ini…" Kibum menuliskan sesuatu, dan menunjukannya kepada Donghae.

39 **dikurang** 30 **samadengan** 9

"Ooh.. jadi seperti itu. Berarti **Interval**nya 9." Ujar Donghae manggut – manggut.

"Iya. Jadi angka 34 tadi ditambah dengan 9, dan ketemulah hasil data kedua. Jika sudah ketemu semuanya, kau hanya tinggal mengalikannya dengan bilangan **Frekuensi**. Seperti ini…" Jelas Kibum lagi, sambil menuliskan rumus dibuku Donghae.

34 **dikali** 6 **samadengan** 204  
43 **dikali** 11 **samadengan** 473  
52 **dikali** 7 **samadengan** 364  
61 **dikali** 15 **samadengan** 915  
70 **dikali** 11 **samadengan** 770

"Lalu semua hasil perkaliannya dijumlah dan dibagi dengan total jumlah **Frekuensi**." Kata Kibum.

2726 **dibagi** 50 **samadengan** 54,52

"Berarti hasilnya adalah 54, 52. Kau sudah paham belum?" Tanya Kibum.

"Iya aku paham sekarang." Jawab Donghae dengan tersenyum. "Lalu untuk soal yang ini bagaimana?"

***Soal*  
**Simpangan baku dari data: 3,4,5,7,11 adalah…

Setelah membaca soal, Kibum langsung menuliskan cara menghitungnya dibuku Donghae.

**Array :** 3,4,5,7,11

X **samadengan** 3 **ditambah** 4 **ditambah** 5 **ditambah** 7 **ditambah** 11 **dibagi** 5 ( 5 adalah banyaknya jumlah data. ) **samadengan** 30 **dibagi** 5 **samadengan** 6

**Lalu angka 6 **dikurang** data yang yang sudah di **Array**. Contoh: 6 **dikurang** 3 **samadengan** 3, dan jawaban harus di **kuadrat** kan. Jadi 3 **kuadrat**.

3 **kuadrat ditambah** 2 **kuadrat ditambah** 1 **kuadrat ditambah** 1 **kuadrat ditambah** 5 **kuadrat** **dibagi** 5  
**samadengan** 9 **ditambah** 4 **ditambah** 1 **ditambah** 1 **ditambah** 25 **dibagi** 5 **samadengan** 8

Jadi hasilnya adalah 8. Dan setiap hasil simpangan baku harus memakai **akar**, jadi jawabannya adalah **Akar** 8

"Hmm.. cukup sulit juga, Bummie. Lalu yang ini bagaimana?.." Ujar Donghae.

***Soal*  
**Jarak kota A dengan kota C adalah 230 Km. Jarak tersebut jika digambar dengan menggunakan skala tertentu akan menjadi 3,2 Cm. Skala yang digunakan adalah…

"Aigo, Hae–ah. soal ini mudah sekali, kenapa kau tidak bisa?." Tanya Kibum heran.

"Ya! Bummie, sudah tinggal ajarkan aku saja juga." Kesal Donghae dengan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ne.. ne.." Sahut Kibum dan mulai menuliskan rumus dibuku Donghae.

230 Km **samadengan** 23.000.000 Cm  
Skala **samadengan** 1 : (banding) 23.000.000 Cm **dibagi** 3,2 Cm  
Hasilnya adalah 1 : 7.187.500

"Aigo! Ternyata mudah sekali eoh. Besok, aku pasti bisa mendapatkan nilai yang lebih baik." Pekik Donghae senang. Kibum tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Donghae.

"Sekarang aku minta imbalanku." Kata Kibum menengadahkan sebelah tangannya.

"Im– imbalan apa?." Donghae menatap Kibum tidak mengerti.

"Aku mau imbalanku itu adalah…" Kibum mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga Donghae. "Dirimu, Hae chagie…" Bisik Kibum menghembuskan nafasnya membuat Donghae bergidik.

"Bummie–yah.. ta– tapi besok kan kita masih sekolah." Sahut Donghae.

"Sssttt." Kibum meletakan jari telunjuknya dibibir Donghae. "Kau lupa, jika tadi ada pengumuman. Bahwa besok sekolah kita libur." Ujar Kibum.

"Hmmppt!" Donghae membulatkan kedua matanya, karena tiba – tiba Kibum mencium bibirnya dan melumatnya kasar. "Eeerrggmmhh… nnggghh… Bummiehh…"

Kibum tersenyum dalam ciumannya, lalu melingkarkan kedua tangan Donghae di lehernya. Donghae memeluk erat leher Kibum. Ciuman Kibum selalu memabukkan bagi Donghae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

…**END…**

**.**

**.**

Hehehe.. selesai sudah fic super singkat ini. Maaf jika tidak memuaskan. Karena fic ini dibuat hanya untuk agar saya dapat menghapal rumus dengan mudah. Tapi, serukan baca cerita sambil belajar? Itu pelajaran kelas 3 smk, loh.

Maaf juga, untuk tanda pada matematika pakai kata – kata dan dicetak tebal. Soalnya biar aku inget aja.


End file.
